Classes offered by the Whateley Academy
This is a non-exhaustive listing of classes available at the Academy. Note that, while the names of classes are canon, the organization by department is tentative and may be contradicted by new canon evidence at a later time. Advanced Technologies Dept. *Advanced Defensive TechnologiesEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes - Chapter 2 also referred to as Applied Defensive Technologies *Advanced Design ConceptsLegacy of Friendship *Feng shui of Vehicular Design *Intro To Fabrication Techniques *Principles of Spacecraft EngineeringEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes - Chapter 1 *Special Topics for Workshop. Abnormal Brain Chemistry and Mutants *Special Topics for Workshop. Basic Nanotechnology for Devisers, Techs and Programmers *Special Topics: Workshop *Theoretical Concepts of Supraluminal Drives *Theoretical Engineering *When Good Devises Go Bad. Proven Methods for Stopping Runaway Inventions Computer Sciences Dept. *Advanced Applied HeuristicsThere's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage - Part 3 *Hacking TheoryInsanity Prerequisite: Part 1 – Status Quo *Special Topics - Enemy Computer Systems *Word ProcessingJade 2 - Away from Home Drama Dept. *Drama Shop English Dept. *Beginning English *English Composition *Grammar as a Weapon: Negotiating Tactics in Superpowered ConflictsAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim *Special topics in Literature. Conrad *Special topics in Literature. Shakespeare *Special topics in Literature. Twain *Special Topics in Literature: The Prince *World Literature: Special Topics History Dept. *Beginning HistoryAnother Day, We Were Going Where? *Future History: the Predictive Power of Mathematical Extrapolation *Modern America and the Mutant Genesis *The Dark Ages *Special Topics: Asian History''Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 9 - The Legend of Arthur, or of Magnificence'' Home Economics Dept. *Costume Change I *Costume Change II *Special Topics - Costume Design *Costume Shop I *Dating With A Superpower *Special Topics - Finding a Job Only YOU Can Do *Home Economics *Advanced Home Economics *Special Topics - Integrating into Social and Job Settings When They Know You’re a Mutant *Special Topics - Public Relations as a Superpowered Individual *Scandinavian Cuisine *Secret Hideout Design *Secret Identity: Tricks and Traps Languages Dept. *Chinese *French *Intensive Language Course *Spanish I Math Dept. *Business Accounting I, II, III, IV *Complex Analysis *Non-linear Equations as Relating to Game Theory Calculus *Real Analysis *Stock Market Options as a Realization of Stochastic Processes *The Mathematics of Codebreaking Core Sequence *Remedial Math *Special Topics: Math *Algebra I *GeometryThe Transfer Students *Trigonometry/Pre-Calculus *Probability Theory I, Probability Theory II *Calculus I, Calculus II Music Dept. *Music Mystic Arts Dept. *Anatomy for Healing Mages *Basic Mystic Concepts 050The Three Little Witches *Greater and Lesser EntitiesJade 5 - Redefining Jade :The next three may be the same course, they look to fulfill the same function *Intro to Magical Arts Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds *Introduction to Mystic Arts *Introduction to Basic Mystic ConceptsToni and the Tiger *Magic LabUpheaval - New Friends, New Problems *Mystic AlgebraThe Secret of the Forger's List - Part 2 *Practical Uses of Magic *Principles of MagicFey: PMS and Other Problems *Special Topics - Magic *Class on SummoningFive Elements Dancing - Book of the Earth *Thaumaturgy, Numerology and Mystic Algebra *Topics of Familiars *Urban Essence Gathering 212 Physical Education Dept. see also: Whateley Ranges *Ballroom Dancing *Gymnastics *Interpretive Dance I, Interpretive Dance II, Interpretive Dance III Flight & Flying *Flight I *Flying I *Special Topics - Flight Martial Arts *Advanced Aikido''Tea and Synergy'' *Basic Martial ArtsA Simple Game - sometimes referred to as Beginning Martial Arts''Jade 8 - Exams, includes Basic Aikido *Judo *Karate *Kempo *Kendo *Shao-Lin Dragon-style kung fu *Wing Chung style kung fu *Kyudo *Special Topics - Martial Arts (it's also called "Martial Arts, Special Topics") *Specialty Classes **Bricks and Ultra-Dense types **Exemplar Grace **Invisibles **Telepaths and empaths Range courses *Applied Powered Combat *Basic Rifle Combat *Combat Pistol 203 *Special Topics - Intro to the Whateley Ranges *Team Tactics Survival track *Survival IEating Dog, Survival IIStress Fracture'' *Combat Movement *Special Topics - Theory and Practice of the EscapeStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 5 Psychic Arts Dept. *Introduction to Psychic DisciplinesThere's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage - Part 2 Powers Research Dept. *Avatar Intro *Introduction to Superpowers, composed of Powers Theory and Powers Lab *Powers Integration I *Powers Integration II *Powers Integration III *Special Topics - Powers Theory (with lab) Sciences Dept. *Advanced Genetics *Biochemistry *Biology I, Biology II''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 6'' *Intro Chemistry *Physics, Advanced Physics Social Studies Dept. *Citizenship and Government *Civics *Micro-Economics and the Mutant Community *Special Topics - Religion Criminal Justice *Introduction to Criminology and Police ProceduresToni and the Tiger *Criminology II''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 3'' *Paranormal LawThe Case of the Poisonous Patent *Rights and Responsibilities of Good Samaritan Law Enforcement *Superpower Law IAyla and the Blackmailer Visual Arts Dept. *Motion Picture Directing *Nature in Winter Other Electives *Independent Study References Category:Classes and the School Year